Viajando en tren
by Florcii.MCR
Summary: OneShoot. Un pequeño desacuerdo con su padre llevó al "Gran Draco Malfoy" a subirse al peor ejemplo de transporte muggle en el mundo. Amantes de los trenes, abstenerse. ·Dramione·


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JKR, menos la gorda de las bolsas y el transeúnte, que son de mi propiedad, y el maloliente mundo de los trenes, que lamentablemente es propiedad del mundo._

_  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

_**Viajando en tren**_

- ¡Hey, tú! ¡Vuelve aquí, devuélveme mi billetera! –gritaba él.

La gente se daba vuelta a mirarlo, algunos con curiosidad, otros con diversión y otros simplemente con indiferencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría alcanzar a ese maldito ladrón aunque corriera con todas sus fuerzas, se paró de golpe. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, entre agitado por la corta pero intensa carrera por los andenes del tren, y la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Mira que idiotez. Robarle a él. _A Draco Malfoy. _

_Condenado muggle _–pensó. En momentos como este deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser mayor de edad, para poder sacar su varita y recitar la que para él era la palabra con más sentido entre todas las maldiciones que conocía: _crucio. _

Una vez se hubo calmado, Draco miró a su alrededor, y el ver a toda esa gente contemplándolo le hizo experimentar un renovado sentimiento de amargura, de impotencia.

_Idiotas. Ya quisiera yo verlos a todos envueltos en un condenado lío, con una multitud de personas mirándolos como si tuvieran monos en la cara. _

Pero aunque le pesara, no podía echar la culpa de la situación a esos estúpidos muggles. Ni siquiera era de su padre, quien se había molestado cuando Draco le gritó que se metiera en sus asuntos, al encontrarlo revisando su viejo baúl de Hogwarts, y lo había privado de todo tipo de transporte mágico, obligándolo a ir al Callejón Diagon por el Londres muggle. Era del retorcido, maligno y estúpido ser descerebrado que había construido el peor de los inventos en la historia de la humanidad (o por lo menos en la humanidad muggle): los trenes.

Odiaba los trenes. Los odiaba con todo su ser. Odiaba su olor repugnante y nauseabundo, la basura que constantemente estaba esparcida por el suelo, que la gente arrojaba con el único propósito de hacer enfadar a la gente con clase, elegancia y buen gusto. A gente como él.

Otra de las cosas que más odiaba de aquellos aparatos mugrientos era la gente que viajaba en ellos. _Sucios. _Esa era la palabra perfecta para describirlos. Podía ver muggles de todas las clases sociales, con todo tipo de ocupaciones, viajando en esas espantosas _cosas, _y la mayoría de ellos arrojaba algún que otro papel al repugnante basurero que era el suelo del tren.

Claro que todos ellos tenían una visión diferente sobre el asunto: para los ladrones, era el medio de transporte perfecto; para los pobres, la única forma de dar lástima a las personas con dinero. Para él, simplemente era el infierno.

Miró hacia las vías. En la lejanía veía acercarse al estúpido ferrocarril.

_Tendré que subirme en eso. Mierda. _

Caminó hacia delante, e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no respirar más de lo absolutamente necesario, cruzó las puertas de entrada a un mundo de tormentos.

Para variar, estaba lleno. Draco pensó, no muy lejos de estar en lo cierto, que no cabía allí un alfiler.

Trató de entrar lentamente, pero una mujer obesa cargada de bolsas lo empujó con brusquedad hacia el interior.

Se cerraron las puertas. Por algún tiempo se quedó en la misma posición: atrapado entre la barriga de la mujer y la espalda de un transeúnte, que en vano se esforzaba por comer un bocado del diminuto sándwich que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

_Totalmente repugnante _–pensó-. _Condenados trenes._

¡Si lo vieran sus compañeros de Slytherin! Viajando en transporte de muggles, atrapado entre dos fenómenos repulsivos.

No aguantaba más para poder bajarse y estar libre de aquella tortura. No iba a poder resistir. Se bajaría en la próxima estación. ¿A qué se debía esa terrible ansiedad? Fácil. Odiaba los trenes.

_Falta poco, Draco. Ya llegará el día en que estos idiotas sufrirán las consecuencias de haber nacido._

Por un pequeño hueco que había entre el hombro de la mujer y su abundante y despeinada cabellera, pudo ver parte de la ventana. El tren iba perdiendo velocidad, estaban llegando. La gente que esperaba en el andén era para Draco más de la misma basura que estaba dentro. Creyó que se encontraba en la cúspide de la repugnancia, hasta que vio a una de esas criaturas de cerebros inferiores escupiendo en el piso que segundos después él estaría pisando.

_Muérete, imbécil._

Quizá sonará repetitivo, pero Draco Malfoy _odiaba_ los trenes.

Finalmente, el tren se detuvo. La gente comenzó a moverse, tratando de llegar a la puerta antes de que se cerrara nuevamente. La gorda que hasta hace segundos atrás estaba asfixiándolo aprovechó el momento y se fue para el centro del tren. Cuando todos hubieron bajado, estuvo a punto de seguirlos, hasta que vio una castaña y alborotada cabellera tratando de subir al tren.

La familiaridad de ese pelo le preocupaba. Seguramente no era la persona que pensaba. No _podía_ serlo.

_Mierda. Granger._

Efectivamente, Hermione Granger era una de los tantos nuevos pasajeros del transporte de la perdición.

_Perfecto. Una razón más para __odiar los trenes._

La castaña fue de las últimas en entrar, lo que causó que quedara cerca de la puerta, y por ende, cerca de Draco. Al verlo ahí parado, con toda su elegancia y soberbia a cuestas, abrió los ojos como platos, como si tuviera a su lado al mismísimo Mickey Mouse.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, asombrada. Mas luego recuperó la compostura y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, esperando la oportunidad para responder a todas y cada una de las provocaciones del rubio.

- Me voy a lo de San Potter al lomo de un hipogrifo –puso los ojos en blanco, cínico-. ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo, Granger?

- No lo sé, ya que considerando que San Mungo está para el otro lado me has dejado totalmente en blanco.

Se cerraron las puertas.

_Adiós a mi oportunidad de escapar –_pensó el Slytherin, frustrado por su propia lentitud.

La gente comenzaba a llegar desde otros vagones del tren, haciendo que el aire medianamente respirable que todavía quedaba en el lugar donde los chicos estaban parados se reduzca considerablemente.

- Mierda –dijo Draco, irritado. La gente, tratando de adoptar una posición más o menos decente, no dejaba de pisarlo, o lo que es peor, de empujarlo contra Granger.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

- No te ofendas… mejor dicho, oféndete –se autocorrigió la chica-, pero de verdad me pregunto qué está haciendo el _gran _Draco Malfoy en un transporte público muggle.

- En primer lugar, Granger, gracias por lo de "Gran Draco Malfoy", me alegra saber que por fin entendiste que soy superior a ti y a todo tu mundo, y que así es como debes tratarme. En segundo, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Hermione sonrió.

- ¿No será porque te avergüenza que yo pueda saber por qué estás viajando en medio de esta _mugre_?

Draco se sorprendió por la última palabra de Hermione. ¿Será que ella también odiaba los trenes?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algún comentario, Hermione ya había vuelto a hablar.

- Es obvio que tu padre no te permitió venir en _limousine_ en esta ocasión. ¿Por qué será? ¿Te ha desheredado por haberte encontrado besando a Crabbe, a que sí?

El rubio dudó.

- En parte tienes razón.

Hermione abrió los ojos hasta el máximo, y luego se echó a reír. Draco, al comprender de qué iba el chiste, enrojeció tanto o más que el cabello de cualquiera de los Weasley.

- ¡No tuvo nada que ver con besar a Crabbe! –dijo-. Lo que quise decir es que tuviste razón en pensar que mi padre había sido quien me prohibió viajar por la red Flú.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Realmente era extraño escuchar a Malfoy declarando públicamente que había alguien que podía dominarlo. Aunque supuso que podría haber confesado el mayor de sus secretos antes de que cualquier persona pensara que le tenía ganas a Crabbe. Ante esta idea, ella no pudo más que sonreír.

- Aunque no me caes bien y nunca lo harás, te compadezco.

Draco alzó una ceja.

- Odio los trenes. No deseo que nadie, ni el mismísimo Voldemort, tenga que sufrir alguna vez viajar sobre uno. Es lo más horrible que le haya podido pasar al mundo.

Nuevamente, se sorprendió por lo que había dicho Hermione. El solo hecho de pensar que ellos dos tenían algo en común era escalofriante por muchas razones. Sin embargo, no se sentía con ánimos de discutir, y creyó conveniente, por una vez, hablar _como si fueran _personas civilizadas. Todo eso, por supuesto, era culpa de los trenes, que trastornan hasta el máximo a cualquiera que tenga que sufrir el tormento de viajar en ellos.

- ¿Hasta donde vas, Granger?

Ella dudó, tratando de leer alguna doble intención bajo las aparentemente sencillas palabras de Draco. Pero para su sorpresa no encontró nada más que sincera curiosidad. Culpa de los trenes.

- A la casa de mis primos, es una parada antes de la del Callejón Diagon. Supongo que ahí es a donde vas, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió.

El tren volvió a detenerse. Algunas personas bajaron y otras tantas subieron. La gorda de las bolsas seguía presionando firmemente su espalda contra el cuerpo del rubio.

- Por suerte para mí me bajo en la próxima estación –dijo Hermione-. El aire aquí dentro parece cada vez más intoxicado.

Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo: se estaba haciendo casi imposible respirar dentro de aquella chatarra.

Cada vez estaban más presionados uno contra otro. Cuando Hermione miraba para arriba, veía la cabeza de Draco a pocos centímetros de ella, y recordaba a una película que había visto hace poco. Pensar en lo que seguía a aquella escena la hacía enrojecer y mirar hacia otro lado.

Pasaron así, en un silencio extraño, durante unos minutos; ella mirando por la ventana, y él hacia cualquier lado menos a su _compañera_ de viaje. Luego un movimiento brusco del tren hizo que la gorda prácticamente cayera sobre Draco, quien fue despedido ligeramente hacia delante, quedando a milímetros de distancia del rostro de Hermione, que fijó sus ojos en los de él.

Entonces, en un estúpido arrebato de hormonas adolescentes, se besaron.

Al principio fue un beso dulce, pero fue aumentando en su intensidad, como si hubieran estado deseándolo durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando el tren se detuvo nuevamente, tardaron en separarse, y cuando lo hicieron se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, tratando de entender qué era lo que había pasado hace apenas unos instantes.

Hermione fue la primera en sonreír.

- Debo irme. Fue un placer viajar contigo. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, _Draco._

El rubio no supo qué responder. Sólo le sonrió y la observó bajarse, en medio de la multitud.

¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabía. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Tampoco. Sólo una cosa había quedado clara en todo ese extraño viaje: _amaba los trenes._

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

_Eso fue todo. Un fic sacado de la vida real, que vino en un maravilloso momento de inspiración cuando yo estaba viajando en un horrible y espantoso tren. Sin embargo, tengo que confesarles con tristeza que no hubo ningún Draco Malfoy en mi viaje._

_Iba a publicar esta historia en unos cuantos días, pero una amiga chantajista me amenazó con subirlo bajo su propio nombre y no tuve más opción que adelantar al fecha de publicación ¬¬._

_Solo me queda decirles que dejen algún review, para saber que piensan. Se aceptan tomatazos._

_+ beesitos . _


End file.
